The Difference Between You And Her
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Nigel Uno has broken up with Lizzy and has met a girl who has more in common with him than he thinks. Lizzy isn't taking things so good and wants revenge. She is teaming up with teenagers which might put everyone in danger.


**MY FIRST KND FANFICTION. I GOT THIS IDEA FROM WATCHING EPISODES ON NETFLIX AND SOME WITH NIGEL AND LIZZY AND SINCE I DON'T THINK THEY MAKE A GOOD COUPLE, I DESIDED TO MAKE THIS. BTW ITS MY OPINION IDK IF YOU LIKE THE COUPLE NUMBUH ONE AND LIZZY BUT I DON'T...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nigel sat awkwardly sat on the couch next to Lizzy who was pointing out all his flaws. "You know Niggie, that stuff is really bad for you. Look at yourself! Are you gaining weight? Oh my gosh, you-" Lizzy went on and on and on. 'Lizzy do you ever weigh yourself?' He thought. He didn't want to say anything since he knows how she would react. He sighed with releaf when numbuh 5 came in with everyone following close behind. "Numbuh 1! There is a emergency at the beach!" "Ok! W-" Nigel was interrupted by his girlfriend. "He's busy! He promised we'd spend the day together!" Lizzy quickly hugged him protectively and tried to kiss him. He gently as possible pushed her away and she let him go. "Sorry Lizzy, but this is important." He said looking serious. "You always say that name one time when a mission wasn't important." She tested him. "Uhh..." He scratched his head and slowly back out of the room. "Nigel Uno! don't run away while I'm talking to you!" She shouted after him. Nigel ran out of the room. "Wow... We should of came sooner.." Numbuh 4 said and numbuh 5 slapped him from the back of his head. Everyone followed Nigel out and Lizzy frowned while crossing her arms.

"Ok we're here." Everyone left there bikes and walked up to the beach. "What is wrong? Everything seems normal." He asked confused. "I don't know what's going on. The computer said the beach was being attacked, yet it looks perfectly normal." Number 2 said. "But since we are here-" Number 4 ran towards the beach in his swim shorts. "Lets enjoy the beach!" Number 3 and 2 nodded and ran toward the beach already in their swim suits. "How are they already in thier swim suits? I have to go get mine. Are you going numbuh 1?" Abby asked. "Well, I should go get Lizzy first.." Nigel scratched his head and headed for his bike, but numbuh 5 grabbed his arm. "She'll be fine. Just keep your promise some other time she'll understand." She smiled and went to get her swim suit. Nigel thought for a while then smiled and walked with Abby.

"Cannonball!" Numbuh 1 shouted when he jumped into the water. When his head came to the surface of the water, numbuh 4 dunked him back under and swam away. Nigel spat out water then chased after him. "See numbuh 5 I told you faking that mission would be a great idea." Numbuh 2 said while watching numbuh 1 and 4 in the water and high fiving 5. Numbuh 1 got out of the water and walked towards numbuh 2. "Has anyone seen number 3? We gotta go." He asked. They looked around. "She over there with some girl." Numbuh 4 said pointing. Nigel walked over to Cokie. "Numbuh 3, its time to-" Nigel looked over to the girl next to her. "Whose she?" He asked dreamly. "Oh her? She is a girl I just met! Angel, numbuh 1.5!" **(Idk if there is already 1.5 but whateva...) **Angel was a brunette with wet messy hair and a bang and had on currently a neon purple two peice swim suit and was eatting ice cream with numbuh 3. "Well, I better continue my trip to see 362. She is asigning me a secter." She smiled gently and numbuh 3 grabbed her hand. "It can wait! Come spend the night at our sector! Pleeeeease!" She begged. Angel shrugged. "Sure, why not." Numbuh 3 looked at numbuh one. "Alright, she can. Hurry up, we are leaving now." Numbuh 1 took another glance at numbuh 1.5 then headed towards the bikes.

Lizzy sat there on the couch all day and its finally night. Just when she was falling asleep she heard a noise from a distance like a door opened. She quickly sat up staight and glared at the door, ready for it to open.

Nigel came in with his team. As they went up ahead of him, Angel looked back and walked towards him. "Hey..um... Numbuh 1 right?" She asked and he nodded his head and stopped walking. "You look a bit concerned. What's up?" He let his stern expression fall into a pout. "My... Lizzy has been waiting for me all day and I.. sort of promised to spend the day with her, but-" He was interrupputed. "Went to the beach." Angel finished and he nodded embrassed. "Look I can talk to her for you." Before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and ran after everyone else. Nigel blushed as she held his hand.

Lizzy saw everyone leave her as they went to their rooms. Then she saw a girl running in holding numbuh 1's hand just come in. "Oh! So you didn't have a mission to do! You were out cheating on me!" She shout. "Is this Lizzy? She's your girlfriend?" Angel asked cooly. "I see you told her about me, but you didn't say we were going out!?" Lizzy shouted at him and walked towards him. "I am not cheating on you Lizzy! We just met!" Nigel said. "Oh so you just have a crush on her!" Numbuh 1 blushed. "Why? Is it because she's cute or skinnier than me? Or maybe since shes part of the Kids Next Door? Which is it!?" She put a hand on her hip and one on Nigel's chest. "I-I" He struddered. "Are you just going to let her disrespect you?" Angel stepped into the conversation. She had on a serious look. "Who do you thi-" Lizzy was pushed away from him. "Oh please." Numbuh 1.5 stepped in front on Nigel. "You spend more time pointing out his flaws then actually spending time with him. I mean, he's a section leader for crying out loud! He has responsiblities." She crossed her arms. "Niggie are you going to let her talk to me like that! Do something!" Lizzy and Angel looked at him for a response. "I-I'm going to have to agree with... Angel.." He said. Angel smiled happily. "You do always point out my flaws and yell ALOT." Angel put a hand on his shoulder and he blushed. "YOU KNOW WHAT NIGEL UNO! ITS OVER! YOU DON'T ADMIRE ME AT ALL SO WHY SHOULD I CONTINUE TO DATE YOU! I'm out of here!" She headed for the door. "Wait Lizzy!" Angel called after her. 'No don't do it!' Numbuh 1 shouted in his head. "What!" She shouted and faced them. Angel smiled mischievously at her. She grabbed numbuh 1 by his collar and quickly kissed his him roughly. Lizzy gasped and ran out the tree house. When she did Angel let go and Nigel fell on the floor. "Your face is super red." She giggled. "Umm... I'll show you your r-room." He said turning around seeing his team watching at the door. "Whoa..." Numbuh 4 said in shock.


End file.
